happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Class Act (Final Destination Version)
The episode begins on a clear, starlit night at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage, Evan Lewis lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Alex Browning, the director of the play motions for Tod Waggner to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Tod moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to his right. Alex then tells Andy Kewzer, who is operating the spotlight, to move the light onto Tod. Alex then motions up to Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside-down and obviously upset Wendy Christensen, her hair acting as snow for the background. With everything in place, Alex tells Tod to start the show. Tod begins singing "O Tannenbaum" while Valerie Lewton, Billy Hitchcock, and Carter Horton come onstage dressed in cardboard cut-outs of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree respectively and begin dancing. From Evan's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Billy' candy cane costume; on top of that, the spotlight makes the costume look like a real candy cane. Tod stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Billy with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Evan lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a candy cane. A scared Tod looks over to Alex, who tells him to keep singing, despite Billy' screams of pain. Tod begins singing again, sounding a little uneasy. While Tod continues singing, Billy runs offstage and gets the curved part of his candy cane costume caught on a rope, causing a sandbag to drop and knock Valerie's costume off her body, causing the music to stop. Unfortunately, this also cuts her face off, which lands at Tod's feet. Horrified, he looks back at Alex for guidance. Once more, Alex tells Tod to keep singing, not minding about the brutal injuries. By now, Tod can barely sing as he cries in fear. Valerie runs around the stage in a panic, until she slips on her own face. Valerie's face flies up and hits the Mole in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Ashley and Ashlyn. They give a cry of shock and throw their hands up to shield their eyes, dropping Wendy in the process. She falls down the chimney in the set, her quills seen poking through as she makes her way down. As she emerges out of the fireplace, her skin and quills have been completely ripped off, exposing all of her muscles. Tod and Carter become horrified and look over to Alex yet again. Alex, now realizing the problem, is seen climbing out a window. Upon Alex escaping, Carter and Tod run away offstage in fear, but not before Tod tosses his candle into the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Terry Chaney screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Carter is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion, he forgets to remove his costume. He gets stuck in the doorway while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against him, trying to get out. Eventually, Carter is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of flesh resembling a slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally, his costume breaks, and the audience comes flooding out of the burning school. Frankie Cheeks is standing next to Alex, the entire right side of his face and afro burnt. Alex starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generics run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Andy's cane has impaled him through his eye, Nora Carpenter is burned and bruised, Tim Carpenter is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in his head and most of his left fingers have been cut off, and Carter weakly moves his hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Evan appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it is not clear if it is his or someone else's). Wendy is kneeling on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Clear Rivers tries to comfort a burned Generic Tree Friend while a flipped-out Kimberly Corman is stabbing another Generic Tree Friend. Valerie laments the loss of her face, Billy looks nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and Handy stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet in addition to his hands. Cro-Marmot stands off in the distance (strangely and seemingly undamaged), and Ashlyn is dragging a wailing Ashley (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere, dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Tod starts facing the snow, upset and thinking about what he had triggered after he accidentally threw the candle moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background, he straightens up, determined and steadfast. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. Behind Tod, Splendid finally lands in the middle of it all, having apparently been alerted by the Tree Friends' screams, yelling, shrieks, and crying. The cries, shrieking, and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Tod's singing (except for Fliqpy, who continues stabbing his victim). Even Alex is moved to tears by the sound of Tod's voice and even takes off his beret and puts it to his chest. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Tod in his song. Valerie joins hands with Rory Peters, as well as Frankie with Wendy, and Terry with Clear. Before long, everyone who escaped from the burning school have stopped their cries of pain and start singing along with Tod while holding hands around the now burning school. As the camera pans up into the sky, we see a giant twinkling star shimmering with all its glory. When suddenly, the school explodes, killing everyone and burning bodies are sent flying everywhere. Then the iris closes in on the twinkling star, ending the episode. Category:Fan Version episodes